This invention relates to backgrounds used with graphics-based user interfaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to a background having an adaptable size that may be changed for individual computer applications, interactions, and users.
Computers and computer programs employ a graphics-based user interface to facilitate interaction between a user and a computer or between the user and a computer program run on the computer. The graphics-based user interface commonly employs a background, which includes a bitmap digitally represented by an array of pixel values.
Conventional backgrounds maximally fill the entire two-dimensional display area for a display device, such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) or liquid crystal display (LCD) screen. The background size cannot be manipulated, selected, or changed by a user—its maximal size remains singularly and stringently fixed.
Projectors offer image sizes having diagonal spans up to 30 feet. Imperfect and realistic environment conditions complicate the use of large projected images. It is common for light output by a projector to encounter physical obstacles—either along a projection path between a projector and receiving surface, at the receiving surface, or both. A projector used in an office or home may encounter a wide variety of projection path obstacles such as plants, bookshelves, chairs, miscellaneous furniture, etc., that limit where the projector is placed and where the image is cast. The lack of mobility for many projectors, such as those fixed into a ceiling and those that require a minimum throw distance, adds to projector and image placement difficulties. The stringency of maximum sized backgrounds offered by conventional graphics-based user interfaces amplifies these complications.
Based on the foregoing, improved backgrounds and graphics-based user interfaces would be desirable.